fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cassie Moats/The Storm
When a super storm hits Tastyville at a high rate and floods most of the town and due to this everyone flees to the hurricane shelter (witch is Penny's house), and while the grown-ups sleep, The Chef's (except Mandi, Doan, and Tony) and Greg, Nick, Yippy, and Beth goes out in the storm to rescue Pickle while searching for her, they fish out everyone's personal belongings and the Romano Family Quartet (who can't swim). ---- (We start in Penny's bedroom were she was fast asleep when she hears a doorbell and goes down stairs and answers the door, it was a rain poncho wearing Alberto with a suitcase) Alberto: hello Penny, your parents home? Penny: no there out on a business trip they won't be back until next month, why? Alberto: well...you know the super storm well i got flooded outta my house and i was wondering if i can stay until the storm blows over... Penny: of course Alberto, you can sleep with me Alberto: that'll be great (Alberto comes in and Penny closes the door then it opens again, it was Prudence and Pickle with there suitcases) Prudence: hello there Penny Penny: Prudence, come on in (Prudence and Pickles comes in Penny's house and Cooper, Greg, and Cookie comes in Penny's house) Alberto: Hey Cooper, good to see ya (Greg gets out his journal and makes himself comfy on the couch and starts sketching a picture of a tomato in a mustard flood, until Nick, Beth, and Yippy comes in) Nick and Yippy: hi Greg Greg: Hi. (Greg notices lots more people were coming in and goes upstairs to coutinue drawing, Yippy goes upstairs with him) Yippy: hi again Greg Greg: hi Yippy, where's Nick Yippy: downstairs putting Beth to sleep Greg: OK, can you try and not make noise because i'm sketching a tomato caught in a mustard flood Yippy: well i'm just up here so i can earn a cookie scout badge Greg: what's the badge called? Yippy: the "how to survive during a super storm badge" i got task one and two done, get to somewhere safe. Greg: congratulations (Nick comes in) Nick: Bethy's asleep like a sweet little angel, whatch doing Greg? Yippy: he's drawing a picture of a tomato stuck in a mustard flood (Penny opens the door Nick, Greg, and Yippy where in) Penny: OK, you three can be in my parents room, there are numerous other guest bedroom's i'll devide it up to see who else get's the other bedrooms. oh and can the three of you keep an eye out for Pickle? Prudence lost her in the mansion while they were unpacking... Nick, Greg, and Yippy: Ok Penny Penny: Good (Penny closes the Door) Nick: i better go get Beth if i'm gonna be sharing this bedroom with you two (Nick goes downstairs and gets Beth, his suitcase, and Beth's baby bag then Beth wakes up) Beth: ビッグブラザーに何が起こっているか? (meaning "Big Brother what's going on") Yippy and Greg: did Beth spoke Japanese? Nick: i'm teaching her how to speak Japanese. あなただけのベス目が覚めた、試してみて、スリープ状態に戻る (meaning "you just woke up beth, try and go back to sleep".) Beth: oki *goes back to sleep* (Beth goes back to sleep and Nick makes a baby bed using a pillow for a mattress and gets out Beth's little baby blanket and tucks Beth in.) Nick: good night Beth (Yippy gets sleepy) Yippy: i'm tired Greg: so am i Nick: bushed out (later Nick, Greg, and Yippy are fast asleep in there pajamas with Nick sleeping on the floor next to Beth and Greg and Yippy sleeping in the bed then Yippy heard a low dog howl) Yippy: what was that? (Yippy gets out of bed and looks out the window and sees Pickle stranded on a peice of driftwood and is heading to the edge of town) Yippy: *screams* NICK AND GREG! (Nick and Greg wakes up) Nick and Greg: what is it Yippy? Yippy: PICKLE'S HEADING OUT TO THE NEAR END OF TOWN Greg: well we gotta rescue her (Nick, Greg, and Yippy gets dressed, Nick picks up Beth and puts her in his baby carrier and Greg leaves a walky talky in Penny's room where she and the other chef's were sleeping in, however Cooper wakes up) Cooper: GREG! what are you doing? Greg: we found Pickle Yippy: she's on a peice of driftwood Nick: and she's heading out to sea! (Prudence screams as they see there pets on driftwood) Cooper: we gotta rescue her! (The Chef's and the wait trio goes to the garage to build a boat and after it was finished they set out to get Pickle, when they heard a loud scream) ???: HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! Yippy: what was that? Nick and Greg: we can hear it! ???: HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! I CAN'T SWIM! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Cooper: it sounds like Bruna Romano let's move to were the sound is coming from! (The Chef's and Yippy, Nick, and Greg goes to where they see Bruna Romano standing on a lamp post so Nick rescued her) Nick: are you OK Mrs. Romano it sounded like you were drowning Bruna: i was drowning, i got up on the lamp post just so i can try off a little bit...ugh my strength Penny: you look tired, go to the boat ratch and rest we'll find your father, cousin, and brother Bruna: Thank you Penny, Good luck (Bruna goes to the Boat Hatch to sleep then Penny and the others spot something floating ashore) Penny: Look what is that? Greg: Mindy's hairdyer and Vicky's makeup kit someone grab it! Taylor: *grabs theme* got it! Greg: Uh...Nick? Nick: yeah? Greg: what did you do with Beth and where did you put the other walkie talkie? Nick: Beth's here on my back (Nick turns his back and Greg sees Beth sleeping in Nick's baby carrier life jacket) Greg: OK, then where's the walkie talkie? Nick: i...Gave it to Hank sense he's a patrol officer and because Papa Louie's getting some R&R. Alberto: Nick, Greg stop fooling around i think i see Little Edoardo Romano with Bruna's accordion and his bongo's. (It was actually Pickle on Edoardo's bongos with Carlo stranded on the bottom holding his breath then he was pulled in by Cooper) Prudence: Pickle! Marty: Carlo! Carlo: I was getting drenched underwater it felt like i was gonna die under there! Marty: Carlo, go into the hatch with your sister Carlo: OK (Carlo goes into the boat hatch, elsewhere Clover was fast asleep on the floor in her night clothes then she wakes up with a hurting back) Clover (whispering): Marty? Rita? (Clover goes over to Hank where she finds the other walkie talkie and takes it upstairs and goes into Nick, Greg, Yippy, and Beth's room and lays on the bed and falls asleep, then we go back to the chef's and trio where the ship is packed with everyones personal belongings) Penny: well, we rescued everyone's personal belongings Cooper: but there's no sign of Edoardo and Gino Greg: and Bruna's Accordion and Carlo's Mandolin! (Yippy hears the Sound of a double bass and sees Edoardo and Gino standing on the Romano Tour bus with Bruna's accordion and Carlo's Mandolin and Edoardo almost about to fall asleep standing up until the Boat went up to the Bus causing him to wake up completely then when Edoardo and Gino got onto the boat they fell asleep and then Bruna and Carlo gets out of the boat hatch and drags theme in the boat hatch then all four Romano's fell asleep with there instruments then the Chef's heads back to Penny's house but before that they must walkie talk Hank but the person who answered the other walkie talkie was none other than...) Marty: CLOVER! Clover: not so loud Marty i'm still tired Marty: sorry, did you get a hold of the other Walkie Talkie? Clover: yeah? is there a problem with that? Marty: y...maybe Hank was originally suppose to answer but i trust you Clovie... Clover: what should i do go outside and make a square to put the personal belongings? Marty: yeah... Clover: OK, i'm doing it right now bu-bye Marty-Mart...*hangs up and yawns* (Clover goes outside and the rain stops and Clover creates a square for the personal belongings then the chef's come back and unloads then they all go back to bed and Clover sleeps with Greg, Nick, Yippy, and Beth. an hour later Yippy starts whining in her sleep then Clover wakes up and starts comforting her then The Romano's wake up and gets out of the Boat hatch and goes into Penny's house and makes themeselfs a bed by discovering sleeping pads and when they laid down on the sleeping pads they went back to sleep only for Gino to hear Yippy's whining, gets up, and sees Yippy tossing and turning and picks her up and strokes her to sleep soundly and puts her back and he goes back to the kitchen to sleep, the next morning Nick, Greg, Yippy, and Beth woke up feeling hungry and goes into the chef's guest room and wakes up Prudence and Cooper up to make there breakfast then Nick, Greg, and Yippy Category:Blog posts